musicfandomcom-20200222-history
From the Community
October 2014 Get Ready to Celebrate! Things You Want to Tell Taylor Swift From Dream Focus on taylorswift.wikia.com. Anything you'd like to say to Taylor Swift, just in case she ever passes by this way, please post it at the bottom of the page here. Remember to sign your name! ---- Get Ready to Celebrate! Britney Spears Got Her Own Holiday From Gcheung28 on britneyspears.wikia.com. After years dedicated to providing music to her fans, Britney Spears is getting a pretty great honor: her own holiday! If you haven't heard yet, Nov. 5 will be Britney Day in Las Vegas! Billboard reports that this is "in recognition of the impact Spears has had on Las Vegas since beginning her residency in Dec. 2013." She even gets a Key to the city! ---- LOTR Actor Will Sing on "The Hobbit" Soundtrack From Gcheung28 on lotr.wikia.com. We're kind of excited about this news! Hypable reports that a much beloved actor from the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy will be contributing to the soundtrack for The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, but can you guess who it is? If you guessed Billy Boyd, aka Pippin, give yourself a pat on the back! ---- The Walking Dead Music Portal From Kaffe4200 on walkingdead.wikia.com. This page contains music featured in The Walking Dead media. Specifically, AMC's The Walking Dead TV Series and Telltale Games: The Walking Dead. Warning: the music tracks below may contain major spoilers. Caution is advised! ---- Second Single from Mockingjay Part 1 Released From Gcheung28 on thehungergames.wikia.com. You heard Lorde's single "Yellow Flicker Beat", now check out the second single to be released from the The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 soundtrack! Titled "This Is Not a Game," the 2nd single was helmed by the Chemical Brothers. The vocals you hear are from Miguel, and Lorde is on the track a bit too! ---- One Piece Music From Angel Emfrbl on onepiece.wikia.com. As has become typical of long-running youth-oriented anime, One Piece has gone through a long succession of theme songs, performed by popular artists, since its debut on television. Though performed by popular singers and bands, most seem to be written specifically for the show, as nearly all of them reference treasure, the sea, or ships in some way. As of January 19, 2014, there have been 17 opening themes, 18 regular ending themes, and a number of film- and special endings as well. ---- Songs Whose Lyrics Do Not Mention the Song Title From PhantomLord2001 on music.wikia.com. This is a list of songs whose title is not referenced in the song lyrics. This should be limited only to songs which have lyrics. This list should not include songs where the title is implied in the song. For example "Country House" by Blur does not contain the exact phrase "Country House" but it does contain the lyrics "A very big house in the country". This song should not be included on the list. ---- Lorde Immortalized on South Park From Aguziel on southpark.wikia.com. "Push (Feeling Good on a Wednesday)" is a song from the Season Eighteen episode, "The Cissy". It is a parody song of the popular vocalist known as Lorde, sung by Randy Marsh as Lorde. ---- "Something in the Water" Goes Massive From Carrieunderwoodfanforlife on carrieunderwood.wikia.com. With sales of over 125,000 digital copies in its first week, "Something in the Water" has quickly become Carrie's single with the highest first-week sales of her career. "Something in the Water" also earned the highest first week sales of any female country artist of 2014. ---- XL confirms no new music coming from Adele this year From Tsu'tey_te_Rongloa_Ateyitan on adele.wikia.com. Heartbreaking news for Daydreamers today.... In a new financial report from XL Recordings, it has been confirmed that global superstar Adele will not be releasing new music this year, despite previous reports. September 2014 ---- Wiki Minaj Press From MaxxZolanski on nickiminaj.wikia.com. The iconic news of the week in Minaj news is back, and this time we plan on staying open and updated for the rest of the Era!!! Over the last year Nicki has been busy selling fragrances and being the film 'The Other Woman.' It's already shaping up to be iconic and we plan on being here to support her every step of the way. ---- The Music of 'Supernatural,' what's your favorite? From Wildesheer9876 on supernatural.wikia.com. Get in on the conversation! One of the many things that Supernatural is known for is the music. What do you think is the best song of Supernatural? What's your favorite? What season do you think has the best music? ---- Two New Songs From SOA Season 7 From XD1 on sonsofanarchy.wikia.com. Billboard has exclusively premiered two songs from the final season: Queen's "Bohemian Rhapsody," covered by The Forest Rangers feat. The White Buffalo, Billy Valentine & Franky Perez, and The Association's "Never My Love," covered by Audra Mae & The Forest Rangers feat. Billy Valentine. ---- New Album Announcement and NEW Single Available for FREE From Gcheung28 on onedirection.wikia.com. One Direction have kindly announced that fans can have a FREE download of the single 'Fireproof', taken from the new album Four! This free download is only available for 24 hours so go, go, go! ---- Iggy to Re-Release "The New Classic" With SIX New Songs From Gcheung28 on iggy-azalea.wikia.com. In her tweets, Iggy announced that she is shooting the album cover this week, and then tweeted to her fans that Ellie Goulding would be featured in one of the new songs! ---- Favorite Track on Maroon 5's "V"? From Alwaysmore2hear on maroon5.wikia.com. "V" was just released a couple days ago, and I'm so excited about this new album! Of course I've been loving "Maps" and am still taking in all the tracks. Which ones are your favorites so far? ---- Adele's demo online leak! From Tsu%27tey_te_Rongloa_Ateyitan on adele.wikia.com. This has been a good Labor Day for Adele fans. 3 new audios leaked online today, and yesterday a snippet of an unreleased song titled "You'll Never See Me Again" leaked online. It was later revealed that there was a promo CD that showed "You'll Never See Me Again", "Never Gonna Leave You", and "Set Fire to the Rain." ---- August 2014 Preview The Maze Runner Soundtrack From Gcheung28 on mazerunner.wikia.com. With only about a month left until Maze Runner opens in theaters, 20th Century Fox has been treating fans to sneak peeks of Maze Runner videos, and now they've share clips from composer John Paesano's soundtrack. ---- Preview FOUR New Songs from Arianna Grande's: My Everything From Gcheung28 on arianagrande.wikia.com. MTV has FOUR songs from our favorite songstress's new album "My Everything" and you can listen to them now! It seems to us like she's going for a more mature sound. Tell us what YOU think! ---- Weigh in: Who is the cutest member of One Direction? From RichState99 on onedirection.wikia.com. The debate has been raging for almost a year on the One Direction Wiki! Do you pick Niall, Liam, Harry, Louis or Zayn? Fans want to know! ---- July 2014 Grimes and MGMT to Perform at Comic-Con 2014 From Gcheung28 on comic-con.wikia.com. According to Billboard, MGMT will play a live set and Grimes will DJ at a party for CraveOnline on July 25 at SDCC 2014. Apparently G-Eazy and Linkin Park are also going to make an appearance by performing at MTV's Fan Fest on Thursday, July 24! ---- GAME OF THRONES Musical Talents From Gcheung28 on gameofthrones.wikia.com. Actors who play Grey Worm and Melisandre are talented singers. ---- IMAGINE DRAGONS and Transformers: Age of Extinction From Mhadick on transformers.wikia.com. Actors who play Grey Worm and Melisandre are talented singers. April 2014 Keshapedia From Crazykidkesha on kesha.wikia.com. Kesha Rose Sebert, styled as Ke$ha, is a female singer. Her rise to fame first started with her collaboration with Flo Rida on the song, "Right Round". Her debut single, "TiK ToK", which was released on August 7, 2009, is now her major claim to fame. ---- All the Glee Songs Ever From The-Gleek's-GT on gleez.wikia.com. This is a list that focuses on all of the songs played in Glee (to date), including dance numbers, instrumental songs, background songs and back-up songs. ---- Share Your 1D Love From Fleurblack on onedirection.wikia.com. Share your love for the British-Irish boy band on the One Direction wikia, where fans can come together and document every album, song, tour, event, TV appearance, and more! ---- Ladies, and Gentlemen... The Beatles! From X-Treme X-Box on music.wikia.com. The Beatles were a 60's rock group, often considered by some to be the greatest act in the history of music. It consisted of Paul McCartney (bass guitar and vocals), John Lennon (rhythm guitar and vocals), Ringo Starr (drums and vocals) and George Harrison (lead guitar and vocals). ---- Song of the Day From Senvaikis on lyrics.wikia.com. The Song of the Day is a fun way to get exposed to some new music, or maybe learn more about a song you already know. The way it works is this: Anyone can nominate a song on the Song of the Day special page... ---- Category:Home Archive